


The deer

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big surprise is waiting for Casey</p>
            </blockquote>





	The deer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



 

"Where did you do these pics," Zeke asked and pointed at the photos which were lying scattered all over the floor in front of Casey's locker.

The boy swallowed. He always felt uneasy when Zeke Tyler talked to him. It was all Gabe's fault! No one at the school was supposed to see his pics, he took with the old camera of his grandpa. Without a word he bent down to pick them up, but Zeke was quicker. With a wide grin, he held up one of the pics. The deer with the moss and fern covered face was Casey's favorite, but suddenly he knew is was just ridiculous and geeky.

"You should offer them to a magazine," Zeke said. "I bet they would pay you a shitload of money for the publication rights. They are brilliant."

***

Just in case you would like to see more of these funny pics here is the [link to a website.](http://www.theverge.com/2015/12/18/10555410/comedy-wildlife-photography-awards)

**Author's Note:**

> this ficlet is based on a photo by William Richardson
> 
> originally posted at my LJ


End file.
